herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tamaki Amajiki
Tamaki Amajiki (天あま喰じき 環たまき), also known by his hero name Suneater, is a student in Class 3-A at U.A. High School and is part of The Big 3. He is voiced by Yūto Uemura in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Aaron Dismuke in the English version of the anime. Appearance Tamaki is a tall young adult with pale skin. His ears are longer than most, being somewhat elf-like. He has messy, indigo hair, which sticks out behind his head, and tired-looking eyes, partially covered by his bangs. His shoulders are usually slumped, and he avoids making eye-contact with people. When wearing his school uniform, Tamaki wears his outfit in a slipshod way. His tie isn't tightened all the way and his shirt isn't completely tucked in, making it seem as if he doesn't put much effort into his appearance. Tamaki's hero costume consists of a black bodysuit decorated with golden plating around the arms and shoulders. He sports a white tunic, as well as a matching cape and hood. The cape connects to a scarf-like collar that features a silver mask on the front. He also sports a purple mask over his face, as well as a matching carrier vest with red straps. He wears a mask over his eyes and is barefoot, which gives him more freedom when he’s using his Quirk. Personality Tamaki is a extremely shy, "intimidating" and introverted boy, especially around audiences. He gets easily uneasy when talking to other people. If his anxiety gets the best of him, Tamaki will often lean into a wall to hide his face from others. This also happens whenever Tamaki has a bad feeling or feels insulted. While his physical abilities and Quirk are exceptional, Tamaki is very socially awkward and lacks confidence in his own powers. He apparently feels overpowered by the pressure to be flawless and this has damaged his pride. Tamaki is quick to point out when others are being too optimistic in his pessimistic opinion. His pessimism is a direct contrast to Fat Gum's optimism. Even after being complimented by Fat Gum, Tamaki often takes his mentor's compliments for jeering. Despite his bashful heart, Tamaki is fully capable of showing occasional fearlessness. Even though he's always been a reserved boy, Tamaki was able to sharpen his skills and climb the ranks into one of U.A.'s Big 3. Mirio Togata is a big motivation for Tamaki, and their collaboration throughout their lives has lead Tamaki to set his own stern beliefs, which he will hold to. Tamaki does not believe anyone should underestimate another person's hard work. He noticed that Class 1-A could not acknowledge how much work Mirio put into honing his own power, and even showed his face to point it out. Mirio often gives Tamaki the inspiration to act even when he's feeling fearful. Inspired by Mirio's courage during the yakuza raid, Suneater shows a bright flash of fortitude, stepping up to the challenge of facing three villains by himself so that the others could finish the mission. Navigation Category:My Hero Academia Heroes Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Supporters Category:Insecure Category:Mutants Category:Fighters